Isharn
The Chiss Blaster-Celebrity with a penchant for games of chance and skill. She's connected in more ways than one and is a known Zhao associate. Background Nothing speaks of your history than your own words talking about it when asked. The following are excerpts from interviews, profiles, or speeches made by Isharn about herself. Origins From Blaster-Sport Interview 1BBY'Newcomers Profile by Teson Alggey. Blaster-Sport News, 1BBY ''Where do you come from? and are there more like you at home?" : I'm from Csilla naturally. That's where I was raised, though I was born on a colony world and when I was still young we had to move. I do have siblings if that's what you're asking about. Blood relatives a-plenty. Every Chiss is related in some way to every other one. But like me? No, I don't think so. If they were like me, they'd be out in the galaxy as well. What's it like growing up knowing you're destined for something? : I never said I was destined, just that I showed an early predilection for certain types of activities. And it was decided that I would take up this particular sport to achieve in it. I always knew that's what they planned for me and never questioned or wanted to veer from my chosen path. You have a friendly smile, is to genuine or practice to fit in? : I do not know how to answer your question. Like any others, I smile when I'm happy, in a good mood, enjoying myself. It's not something that I am always aware of smiling intentionally, that is. What happens when you lose - are you a good sport? : When I lose, I must try to find a way to compensate next time for my deficiency. I congratulate the winner for their stamina and skill. I enjoy competing even when I do not win, there's always something to learn from the experience and that enriches my repertoire of strategy. House of Inrokini '''From CDEF Profiles 5ABY Off-world Historical Perspectives Report. CDEF Profiles, 5ABY What family are you from? And how do you intend to serve them? : I am born of House Inrokini through my father's lineage, grandfather, great grandmother, and so on. I know there is a status to live up to with my family mantle, a sphere of influence in which I am expected to contribute. We have historically be charged with establishing the growth potential of our people through production, synthesis, and sharing of knowledge. It is my intent to be an ambassador of goodwill, a representative of my family excelling in the things for which we are proud to have maintained through the aeons. I'll do whatever my family asks of me as we always strive to make talent and enjoyment a steady source of gain. You may be expected to be away from your family for long periods of time, how will you cope with the separation? : As with any of my brethren, I will find out my true inner strength and come to realize that my family is always with me even if I am not with them. The rearing and training habits I grew up with are so much a part of my personality, I could not imagine not being a part of my family. Some call it loyalty, but I believe it is a natural byproduct of familial love. House of Nuruodo From CDEF Profiles 9ABY Organizational Report of Relatives. CDEF Profiles, 9ABY You are affiliated with the Nuruodo family. Do you share the same philosophical beliefs as Mitth'raw'nuruodo? : My uncle is Trial-born and the Nuruodo is my mother's family lineage. I have never met the general and I have little affiliation with the military except in these interview sessions to which I am privy every two years. What is your expected goal for the Nuruodo family? Do you have further ambitions than what has been laid out for you to do? : My goal for both of my family namesakes is to prove myself as a contributing member of the Aristocra. My ambitions only go as far as the pride I can bring with victories in celebrated contests. I have no expectations or demands for policymaking but I do follow the family doctrine in as much as it does not conflict with the House of Ironkini. If your husband is a member of the Nuruodo-sect will you comply with his wishes? : I am steadfast in my adherence to ancestry dogma. I will not abandon my upbringing unless it abandons me. In otherwords, if I am in new situations for which my upbringing has not prepared me, I must act in a manner natural to what I believe to be strategically prudent. I do not foresee any interaction with military forces discrepant with the CDEF. You have won several titles in competitions but at no time do you bear the colors of family Nuruodo. What is your explanation, do you disavow your mother's family? : I have been brought up in the house Inrokini and with less interaction with my Nuruodo family aside from the general senates. I would never deign to disavow any of my kindred houses. I rarely wear the red of the house simply because it is not through their efforts that I have excelled in my sport. Blaster SupaStar From Blaster Battles Awards Ceremony 10ABY Blaster Battles Awards Ceremony. Coruscant, 10ABY To what do you owe your success? : I would like to thank my family for the diligent training I received, the work ethic I inherited, and the discipline to accomplish a task. I know my success is the direct result of persistent and dedicated training and pursuit of excellence in mastery. I do my part by realizing the outcome that I want is there, it's basically a matter of maneuvering myself into the position for the opportunity to manifest itself. Will you consider competing in any other class than Sport Blaster? : My sole purpose has been to master this category of blaster armament. Now that I have achieved the ultimate, I suppose I can look into another challenge in which to direct my achievements. Your team came in Second in the Blaster Relay, any thoughts on this? : We've really got a great group of competitors on the team and coming in second is a triumph considering this year has been our first competing together. We have a great camaraderie and that's the key to any unit functioning as a whole. I think next year we will definitely sweep all the categories. They may need to rename the competition in our honor. Fall from Grace From Celebrity SoundWave 12 ABY Macswel Wotsen. "What's down there?" Celebrity Sound Wave, 12ABY Rise in Crime From Celebrity SoundWave 15ABY Tul'ima Purd "Locked up or Held up" Celebrity Sound Wave, 15ABY Quotes * She's got legs. * You gain more flies with honey. References Category:Independent_characters Category:Maffi_characters